


Lost & Found

by Reasonablebiboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Floch is a bastard, I love Armin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Sketchy situtations, Trauma, he's my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasonablebiboi/pseuds/Reasonablebiboi
Summary: Armin is out for another night of work, and something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 43





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic! I hope you enjoy it, it's much more serious than my last story. So if you're sensitive to certain subjects maybe pass this one up.

He stood out on the street once again with a purse in hand, the cold air striking his overly revealed body, he wished he didn’t have to work so late but he couldn’t just defy his boss like that. Plus part of him liked the cold nights, which reminded him of times spent with family.

**_“_ ** _ The night sky shines so much brighter than the sun”. The old man said with a smirk across his wise face. “I think the sun’s better, but the night is pretty too!”. His younger voice called out, prompting the old man to look down on him and smile. “Of course you’d think that! Your parents are affecting you too much Armin”. The old man’s hand ruffles his hair and they shared a laugh. “I love you gr- _

He’s taken out of his thoughts by the sound of whistling, three boys stand eyeing him down like prey.

_ Three would be fun _

“See something you like?”. Armin calls out slyly, a slight smile on his face, the boys laughed in response. “Oh we like it a lot, how about a closer look?”. Armin rolled his eyes, he wanted paid and to relieve some stress so he didn’t want to waste time, he walked across the street in front of the 3 boys.

They eyed him down, blushes across their faces. God he loved this attention, he felt so beautiful being treated like this, the smell of the boys mixed in with the cold night only made him want more. Armin took a step forward in his heels, putting a hand on the chest of the boy who called him over. “I know this dress is already pretty revealing but if you want to see more you gotta pay”. The dress itself was a blue sleeveless dress which revealed his arms and toned stomach, Armin let out a giggle and the boys just stared in awe. “Don’t min-Wait are you a dude?”. Armin stepped back.

_ Are they serious? _

“That's a problem for you?”. The boy's eyes went wide in disgust. “I don’t want a sissy touching me!”. The boy took a step closer. “I’m sorry I th-". Before he could finish the boy grabbed Armin. “We should beat your ass!”. Armin's face became scared and fearful, his pepper spray was in his purse which was now on the ground thanks to this guy.

_ What do I do? This is really bad! _

His mind raced when he thought of the boss, he told me what to do in these situations.

_ “You may never use my name, except for when you need to send a message, let them know who runs this shit”. _

Armin takes a deep breath and like removing a mask, his face becomes stern and serious. “You do know who I belong to right?”. The boy gripped tighter causing Armin to clench his teeth. “Someone with low standards for whores I bet!”. That insult actually hurt but Armin couldn’t dwell on that. “I belong to Floch”. The boy immediately let go as the other boys backed up. “Your kidding! Th-there’s no way”. There was genuine fear in their voices.

_ Thank you boss _

“Take that chance, see what happens”. Armin looked them in the eyes as he said it, a scary dead look pierced the boys. “Fuck this!”. One of the boys ran, followed by the other two. When they were out of view, Armin fell to his knees.

“That was close, jeez”. He said out loud, he took his purse off the cement, recovering anything that fell and stood back up.

_ I was looking forward to that too _

He fell into his thoughts, this all started because he was desperate and lost everything, he started for money and stayed for the attention. His mind ran to all his experiences, of being gang banged, degraded, used for nothing but sex. Armin found it funny how innocent he used to be, and how depraved he is now, where just the thought of a strong man sends his blood rushing. “Man I’m a piece of work”. He sighed to himself

_ Still hope I can get fucked tonight though _

“Hey”. Armin was taken out of his thoughts again and turned around fast, in front of him was a young man in a slick black jeep, he stared at it more than the man himself.

“You alright?”. The man called out again and Armin finally responded, pulling his attention to him. “Ye-yes I’m fine! Sorry I’m just a bit on edge”. Armin blushed slightly.

_ I’m popular tonight _

The man gave a smirk. “I can’t blame you, the streets are crawling with fowl people”. Armin nodded in agreement. “It’s also really cold and I’m dressed like a whore, that certainly doesn’t help”. The man’s smirk disappeared and he reached for something, eventually pulling out some money. “My car is warm, so is my place”.

_ You sly dog _

Armin never got the feeling the man wanted his services, not that he minded but the man’s behavior was completely unlike any customer. He welcomed the change.

“You know it’ll cost more if you take me somewhere”. Armin put his hands on the cold steel roof of the car, the man laughed. “I know, I got $300”. Armin let out a whistle. “Don't tell me twice, handsome”. They shared a smirk and Armin lifted himself off the roof of the car and went to open the back seat door. “Oy”. Armin turned around to man again. “You can sit in the front if you’d like”. Armin was taken aback, it was such a small gesture but it sent his mind into overdrive.

_ What’s this guy’s deal? _

“S-sure”. The man smirked and Armin went around and opened the passenger seat door, he inspected the inside, taking in the clean look, the smell and potential murder weapons. “Y’know you can adore my car from inside rather than the freezing cold right?”. The man said with a sly look, Armin blushed and got inside. “I know t-that”. He shut the door and Armin felt like he entered an entirely new world, it comforted him. “Oh yeah!”. Armin said loudly, turning to the man. “Before we get going, I hope you know I’m a guy, had some jerks get on my case about that”. The man’s smirk faded again. “Of course I know, a rather pretty one at that, not a whore or whatever you called yourself earlier”. Armin blushed again, this man talked to him like they had known each other for years.

_ There’s something not right about him. _

“Also put on your seat belt when you’re done blushing”. The man’s smirk came back, Armin reached for the seat belt and pulled over him. “I can do both thank you very much!”. The man let out a giggle which was admittedly cute, the man started his car and they took off. Armin looked around the whole car, it felt so nostalgic, it was almost uncanny how similar it was.

_ The door opened with the sun's blinding light greeting them as they walked, he ran to the slick black jeep with all the strength he could muster. “Armin be careful! You could fall”. Armin halted and stopped in front of the car. “I wanna see grandpa”. He tried not to cry again, he felt a strong hand ruffle his hair. “Be patient kiddo, your grandpa ain't going anywhere”. Armin sniffled. “People can die when they get sick, that’s when they go away forever”. His words left a strong silence. “Armin…”. sadness in his voice. “That old man is as strong as they get, kid”. Armin turned around, tears streaming down his eyes. “I’m sorry dad”. Armin’s dad immediately hugged him, picking him up as Armin wrapped his arms around his dad. “Hey...would you like to sit in front with daddy and mommy?”. “Absolutely not! That’s dang- she didn’t finish her thought as the image of her crying son filled her mind. “Fine but just this once!’. Armin’s face lit up, his father approached his wife and kissed her, he gave Armin to her and Armin clung to her tighter than he ever had before. “Thank you mom- _

He was cut off by the sound of a car honking. “Fucking late night drivers”. The man held a face of irritability. “Sorry I didn’t mean to bring you out of your day dreaming session”. Armin gave a light smile. “It’s fine! Don't worry about it”. They both went silent, the only noise being the sound of the car cutting through the night wind. “So”. The man broke the short silence. “What were you thinking about? It’s almost like you were in a trace”. Armin didn’t even process what the man had asked. “Come again?”. Armin thought he was hearing things. “What were you thinking about?”. The man stated again, like it was nothing. “I uh...I was thinking about my family, we used to drive in a car almost exactly like this”.

_ I don’t know why I said exactly, it’s like a perfect copy. _

“Aww that's cute, must really like your family”. Armin blushed and looked down at his hands.

_ We’ll be back soon Armin”. His parents walked toward the door. “It’s so late! You’ll be attacked by something!”. Armin ran and clung to his parents, his parents shared a laugh. “Remember when I said grandpa would be okay because he’s strong? I was right wasn’t I?”. Armin thought to himself for a minute. “Yeah you were…”. His grandpa put his paper down and called out. “You called me strong? I’m so flattered, son”. “Don’t get used to it! Now Armin”. His father looked down to him. “We'll be fine, I promise”. Armin held back tears and smiled, his daddy would never lie. “I believe you dad!”. _

_ I believed you _

“He was awesome. Armin stated out loud, the man looked over confused. “Who was?”. Armin realized he was lost in his thoughts again. “I-I’m sorry I zoned out, I was t-talking about my dad”. His flustered mind barely got out those words. “Your dad was awesome? Must have been if you think about him so much”. The man thought to himself for a minute. “You still talk to him?”. The question made the world about Armin slow down, he had dealt with what happened, he thought about it daily, so why does a question bring him to a standstill. “He passed away, along with my mom and grandpa”. He stated as if it were a known fact of life, the man turned his head toward Armin, guilt rushing over him. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know”.

_ Now he’s apologizing to me? _

“It’s fine, it’s just been so long since I’ve been asked questions like this, especially from clients”. The man’s face turned stern. “They’re just normal questions I thought?”.

_ Normal questions? Was this how being normal felt? _

Before Armin could respond the Man spoke up again. “We’re close, my place is in that complex”. Armin’s eyes turned to the dashboard and his eyes widened. Armin was just in part of downtown, with factories being as common as crime, and his eyes were greeted by bright lights and lively buildings.

_ How far has he taken me? _

“I didn’t know you were this far away”. Armin said very quizzical. “I thought it was obvious I wasn’t from around here”. The man said, but Armin just glared, not satisfied with the answer. “I'm sorry, horny men go a long way for things”. Armin stared at him before bursting into laughter and the man blushed for the first time. “You’re a weird guy but I can’t argue with that”. Armin’s hands reached into his purse, making sure his pepper spray would be the first to grab.

_ Still there’s something off about this guy. _

The walk to the apartment was strange too, he made no obvious flirts or attempts to kiss or embrace, they just walked like they were friends. Armin expected this guy to live in the most expensive complex ever but it looked about normal, not a lot of people around either. Armin would have made an attempt to flirt with the man on the way to the apartment but his mind was already thinking about how he was gonna be murdered.

_ He might have a knife on him as we speak, he might try to be a “gentleman” and bam! I’m stabbed in the back, he could have a gun too! He could put it to the back of my head as I entered the room. He could suffocate me with a pillow or- _

“We’re here finally”. Armin was pulled off his thoughts to face the situation he was dreaming about moments before, the man reaching into his wallet pulling out a key. 

_ I can make up an excuse  _

The man inserted the key.

_ I could tell him I have somewhere to be _

He turned the key.

_ I’m sure he’d understand _

He took out the key and turned the doorknob.

_ So why am I not running? _

“Home sweet home, pretty boys first”. The man bowed his head, Armin blushed.

_ Why am I falling for your tricks?. _

Armin stepped inside putting his purse down on a nearby table, observing the apartment, there were things on the floor and some unwashed plates in the kitchen. She observed two different rooms.

_ Is he living with someone? _

The door shut. “Sorry if this place looks a bit messy, my room is way cleaner”.

_ Moment of truth _

Armin slowly turned around with a perverted smile on his face. “Is that so?”. Armin walked toward the man, exaggerating the sway of hips, the man let out an audible gulp along with a flushed face. “Why don’t you show me to your room?”. Armin's arms wrapped around the man’s strong neck, Armin went in for a kiss. “Wait”. The man pulled Armin’s hands off.

_ Oh no _

“I haven’t been honest with you”. The man said coldly, he seemed remorseful.

_ Where’s my damn purse! _

Armin’s eyes darted around until he saw his purse on a table, how could he have forgotten?. “If I told you, there’s no way I could have gotten you here”. The man rubbed the back of his head.

_ I can make a dash for a knife in the kitchen _

The man took a deep breath. “Truth is”. 

_ After he tells me, I’ll act dumb and back up into the kitchen. _

A determined cold stare was in the man’s eyes. “I want you to stay here with me”.

_ Huh? _

“What did you say?”. Armin blurted out his question, the man blushed again and looked down at the floor. “Shit that sounded weird”. The man played with his hair. “I-I saw you, I think a week ago, I was visiting a friend downtown. And I saw you, and the other workers as well”. The man raised his head up again. “I thought, you all looked so sad, I don’t know why but I wanted to help, but I don’t have a lot of money. Hell the money I have is saved up”. The man let out a laugh. “So I went back, I thought to myself I’m crazy, some people choose this life, then I saw you again. Your eyes and those guys that picked on you, it made me want to….”. The man went silent again. “I wanted to save you...that’s the best way I can put it”. There was a damning silence.

_ Huh? _

“Is this a joke?”. Armin said, louder than before. The man could tell he was upset. “I’m sorry, you obviously don’t have to stay here, I just genuinely thought...you needed help”.

_ Help? _

_ Armin was a bawling mess, he cried into his grandpa’s shirt for what felt like hours, his grandpa just gently stroked his head and back. “Get it out kiddo”. His voice was calm. “I want them to come back! It’s not fair!”. Armin was practically screaming. “I know Armin, it’s not fair, they didn’t deserve this, we didn’t deserve this. But we can get through it together. Armin sobs died down in volume. “Let’s help each other out, Okay Armin?”. Armin’s sobs were much quieter but every still present. “Okay grandpa”. _

_ Help _

_ Armin laid on the makeshift bed, staring into the bathroom where the boss was playing with his hair, he had a good view since the door was off the hinges. The boss was so pretty. The boss turned his head to Armin. “You stare at me a lot”. Armin smiled. “You’re very pretty”. The boss’s face was still unamused. “You adore me don’t you?”. Armin’s smile priested. “I do”. The boss finished up and walked out towards the bed. “So, if you need something, who do you come to?”. Armin answered almost immediately. “You or Annie”. The boss leaned forward and cupped Armin’s face hard. “Wrong!”. Armin felt the crushing pain of the boss’s much stronger hand. “Come to me if you need help! The boss knows what’s best for you”. Armin nodded his head best he could. “So, I’ll ask you again. If you need something, who do you come to?”. Armin answered even faster than last time. “The boss, and only the boss”. The boss let go. “Good boy”. The boss played with Armin’s hair, and he smiled again. _

_ Help me _

“I don’t need help”. Armin said quietly but loud enough for the man to hear, the man looked down at the floor with guilt filling him up. “I’m sorry, I’ll take you back”. The man turned toward the door.

“I don’t need help”. Armin said louder, the man looked back confused. “Huh?”. “I don’t need help!”. Armin yelled out, the man took a step back before he noticed the tears in Armin’s eyes. “Hey are you okay?”. He took a step towards Armin. “G-get away from me! I don’t n-need help!”. The man continued to step forward, the tears were streaming down Armin’s face. “Why don’t you listen!? I don’t need help!”. The man continued to grow closer to him, Armin felt weak. “Why? Why do you-Armin was cut off by his own tears, he fell to his knees, the man practically sprinting over. 

Armin sobbed on the floor uncontrollably, he didn’t even fully realize why, the man slowly got to his knees. Armin looked at the floor not acknowledging the man, he felt a warm pair of arms embrace him. “It’s gonna be okay”. The man said softly, that struck Armin’s heart and only made him cry more, Armin lifted his head up and buried it into the shoulder of the man. Armin, a bawling mess, cried into the man’s shirt for what felt like hours. Eventually Armin’s sobs died down enough where the man and Armin let go of each other, they stayed together in silence as Armin seemed to be done crying.

“I think I’ll stay here for tonight”. Armin said softly, looking away from the man, he smiled. “I think that’s a good idea.”. The man stood up. “You can sleep in the room on the left, or mine whatever you want”. Armin looked up at him and smiled. “I’m fine with the left, thank you”. The man let out a blush before heading towards his room. “I’m gonna get you some more comfy clothes, I doubt any will fit though”. Armin watched the man walk towards his dark room. “Hey!”. The man turned around to Armin’s call. “What’s your name?”. The man gained a smile. “Eren, Eren Jeager”. Armin smiled wider. “Armin Arlert”. A pretty name for a pretty boy”. Eren said before he walked toward his room, Armin blushed.

_ I know you said I couldn’t rely one anyone else, boss, but tonight made me think that you’re wrong. _


End file.
